Snow causes Chaos!
by rockstar1212
Summary: PCA gets it's first Snow Day ever! But that causes some dorms to lose power. Slight DL in beginng...later on major DL. Slight CZ. Noc and Moc. IT'S FINISHED!
1. First Snow and New Roomies

**A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from. But I had a snow-day today so that's probably it. FIRST SNOW DAY OF MY EIGHT GRADE YEAR! How totally awsome!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to see Nicole dancing around the room. It was pretty funny. She got Zoey to dance with her too. I wonder what the heck they are doing.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Dancing duh." Nicole told me. I should've known that was coming.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because PCA just got it's first snow day!" Zoey said. What?

"It doesn't snow in California." I said. Zoey walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. It was snowing!

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

Nicole turned on the TV to the PCA channel. The reporter guy was on there talking about how awesome it was that PCA got this experience. Zoey picked up her phone and called Chase.

"The guys are coming over to hang out. Chase said it's boring there." Zoey told us.

We were all sitting in front of the tv, listening to the reporter guy talk, and drinking hot chocolate. We were only sitting for a few minutes until we heard a knock. Nicole ran to the door. She expected to see the guys, not Coco.

"Oh hi Coco." She said.

"Nicole. Are you girls enjoying your day off?"

"Yes." We all replied in unison.

"Great. Well, I hate to say this but I have to. Butler hall lost power so the guys from there will be moving into this hall for awhile. Girls, this is no ordinary snow. This is a blizzard. You all have to stay inside until further notice. The dean will bring food to each hall, but that's all. No going outside, only to the lounge. Got it?"

"Yea." We said.

"Ok, well you new roommates will be...Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett, and Logan Reese. They should be in their room packing. It'll be up to you six where everyone sleeps. We can't get anymore beds so make do. Oh and Dana."

"Yea?" I asked still not over the fact Logan was going to be living in the same room as me for who knows how long.

"Don't kill or hurt Mr. Reese. I know you guys argue all the time but that's why the dean put him in here, so you guys could "work out your differences". Have fun girls. Oh and make room for the boys to put their clothes and stuff. See you later."

We were all to shocked to say anything. Nicole turned on the news and went to clean out the closet. It was crammed full anyway. Nicole took everything out and put it on the owners bed. I was in charge of cleaning off our shelves that had shampoo and stuff on them. Zoey was cleaning out the drawers.

We finally finished after about 45 minutes. We flopped down on the floor since there was stuff all over our beds. We were just laying there when we heard a knock. Nicole pulled herself up to get the door.

"Oh hi guys. You have alot of stuff." Nicole said, without emotion. I know, I was shocked too.

"Hey Nicole. I guess we are roommates now." Chase said as they walked in with boxes and suitcases.

"Where did you guys get the boxes?" Zoey asked from the floor.

"There were a ton in our lounge so we could pack. And why are you two on the floor?" Michael asked looking at us oddly.

"Because we just spent 45 minutes cleaning out this room. So we could make space for your stuff." I told them.

"Do you think we need this much room?" Logan asked.

"No. We're putting our stuff back in. Just not all of it." Zoey told Logan.

We spent the next hour going through all of clothes to see what ones we wore enough to put in the closet and drawers. We each had 6 things in the closet. We each had two drawers also, when it was just us girls we had four. Everything else went into boxes along the walls. We knew we would need stuff from them, just not right now. We put our shampoos and things like that one the three shelves.

"So now that we're done with that. What do you guys want to do? It's almost night anyway." Nicole said way to fast.

"How about we go see if the dean brought any food yet? If he did, we can eat and then come back here. If not, we'll...i don't know. Maybe just come back here." Zoey said.

We all agreed. In the lounge kids were sitting and eating. The dean had brought pizza. We all got out share, which was only one piece per person, and sat down at a table in the corner. Quinn brought her half-eaten pizza over and started explaining a new 'Quinnvention' to Zoey.

I guess I zoned out because Logan was waving his hand infront of my face.

"Hey Cruz! Are you still here?" He yelled in my ear.

"Shut up Logan." I said.

"Make me." He knows he's challenging me.

"You really want me to?" I threatned.

"Yea. I'd like to see you try. I'll even give you the pleasure of trying in private. Let's go to your...I mean our dorm." He said and smirked at me.

"Fine. Let's go." We started to walk away. "And don't you guys come back for at least 15 minutes." They all nodded.

We walked back into the dorm and Logan sat down on my bed. He had that 'I'm waiting' look on his face. I started toward him. I was almost at him when he pushed me back. Not hard, just enough to move me.

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you." He said. I swear I'm dreaming.

"Um ok." I said a little confused.

"Shocked you didn't it?"

"No." I tried to cover up my mistake.

"Right. Come here Cruz. You're the only one of all our friends that I know hardly anything about. Sit, talk to me."

"Um...what do you want to know?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Start easy. What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Black. Yours?"

"Red, but black is next."

"I never knew that." I said almost a whisper. "What's your favorite class?"

"Um...Science. I like Chemistry but that's it. Yours?"

"Science. I like dissecting things." I laughed.

"I have an idea. Sit in a chair across from me and if we have something in common we move closer if we don't we move farther." He said.

"You got that idea off of Full House you dork. But fine." I laughed as we sat down. We started arms length apart.

"Should we move together a little because we both like science?" He asked. I nodded and we were closer.

"Favorite...food?" I asked.

"Pizza. You?"

"Pizza." I nodded as we moved closer. "Favorite sport?"

"Basketball." He said simply.

"Me too." We moved closer and our legs were touching.

"Writing or reading?" He asked.

"Writing. You?"

"Writing. I hate reading." We moved closer. We were only about an inch apart. We weren't talking, we were just looking at each other.

We probably sat that way for five minutes. I almost wanted him to kiss me. Almost. He leaned in to kiss me, but the gang burst through the door. They saw us and stopped. Logan and I broke our stare and looked at them.

"What the heck was that?" Nicole asked.

"Uh..." How do you answer that? I tried but that's all I got.

"Uh...what?" Michael asked.

"We were uh..." I tried to think up a lie.

"We were...gonna kiss." Logan said. I looked at him but he wouldn't look back. His face was red.

"Oh really?" Nicole said in her perky way.

"Yes really. What? Don't think we could?" I regreted it right away. I knew Logan was looking at me this time.

"Uh not really. You guys fight way to much. You guys could maybe kiss but you could never date because you'd kill each other." Zoey told us.

"We could so. Did you ever think maybe we just don't like each other?" I asked.

"You don't like me. I like you." Logan said quietly. I almost didn't hear.

"Wh-What?" I asked, double-checking my hearing.

"You know what I said. I have to go." He started toward the door. I ran to get infront of it.

"No. You have to stay."

"I'm not afraid of you Cruz. Now move."

"No, I won't move. I know you aren't afraid of me, Logan. I'm not that scary. But, who said I didn't like you?" I asked as I stood, arms spread, infront of the door.

**A/N: Ok so I ended it there. I was going to make this a oneshot but it would crazily long. Tell me what you guys think please. If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories(as Brebre15 or Rockstar1212) please PM me. I'm always open to ideas. I'm still working on the next chapter of Secrets Spilled. I'm working on it all the time but I just can't get inspiration. I'm also working on New Year, New People. But other than that, I needed to write and post something! It was killing me not to post. Well, I'll stop rambling on now. REVIEW! **

**-Breanna**


	2. The Plan and a phone call

Deticatted to my awsome reviewers! 9 reviews! That is probably a new record! HAHA!

I forgot to put this in the first chapter I think...don't hurt me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101 or PCA. I only own the idea...but not the snow day? Hmmm...I'll have to look into the fact of 'owning' a snow day. Ok on with the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok so today was going...weirdly. First we had a snow day. In CALIFORNIA. No people, I'm not crazy. Then the guys dorm hall loses power and they have to move in with us girls. Chase and Michael are okay. They are my friends. But LOGAN! Someone has to hate me. Then later, Logan says he wants to 'get to know me'. So we are talking and he is going to kiss me! We didn't though. Then, he says he likes me..to the whole gang!

_"No, I won't move. I know you aren't afraid of me, Logan. I'm not that scary. But, who said I didn't like you?" I asked as I stood, arms spread, infront of the door._

"Do you?" He asked.

"Uhh..."

"That's what I thought. And besides, even if you did like me we couldn't date." He said. Ok now I'm confused.

"Why not?"

"Because...because I'm leaving PCA. Maybe for good." WHAT!?!

"Why?" I asked. I was so shocked. I guess I never thought of Logan leaving.

"My dad...is upset with me. He thinks I've been dating to many girls and my grades are slipping. He's making me go back home to be homeschooled."

"When do you leave?" I asked. He went over and sat on my bed. He shooed the gang out of the room. I wonder why he doesn't want to tell them too. I went over and sat down too.

"I'm supposed to leave in two days. Dana, I want to ask you something." Two days...two days.

"What?" I say softly.

"You won't forget me, will you?" He asked. I'm shocked. How do you answer that?

"Never." I say. "But maybe...I could tutor you. I'm not failing my classes. I'll help you and I could monitor all your grades and email them and a description of the assingment to your dad. Do you think he'd go for that?"

"Maybe. But why would you do all that for me? It's not like we're best friends. We hardly know each other." He told me.

"If you want me to, I'll do anything to help you. I know we aren't best friends. But I'd help you anyways."

"Thanks Cruz. I guess I should call my dad. Do you want to talk to him?" He asked as he went to get his phone.

"Your welcome. Yea, why not. I'll explain what all I could do." I said.

"I'll call you cell so we can do three-way. Ok?" I nodded at this.

**On the phone with Mr. Reese(Normal POV for this only):**

_**Bold&Italics- Logan's Dad**_ _italics- Logan _**Bold- Dana**

_"You here Cruz?"_

**"Yep. Call him up." **

Ring Ring. Ring Ring.

_**"Hello?"**_

_"Hi Dad. It's Logan."_

_**"Hi Son. Are you all ready to come home?"**_

_"Well, actually dad...that's what I wanted to talk about."_

_**"Now Logan. You aren't getting out of this. I don't care how much you promise."**_

_"Dad. I have a friend...on the line too actually. She...uh...you here D?"_

_**"Logan. What are you planning? Have you or are you dating this girl? Is that why she's doing this?"**_

_"Dad. Stop. She just wants to tell you something."_

_**"Did you or are you dating her?"**_

**"No, Mr. Reese. I'm not and never have dated Logan. I'm just his friend."**

**"**_Yea Dad. This is the Dana girl I was telling you about. She'd never date me. She hates me...at least she did until now. Please just hear her out dad."_

_**"Fine. Dana, let's hear it."**_

**"Well, Mr. Reese. First off, I don't hate your son. But anyway, I was thinking about him staying at PCA and I could help him with his work. I have every class with him anyway so you wouldn't have to worry about him not telling me what he has to do."**

_**"Well..that was very thought out Dana. But I don't know. Aren't you in after-school activites like Logan? I thought he said you played basketball."**_

**"I do play basketball but that's the thing. So does he. So we'd have practice and games at the same time. We could schudule our studying and homework time around those times and still do both."**

_"Yea Dad please. I don't want to leave PCA. If...Dana can keep her grades up and help me get at least C's in all my classes by...the end of this semester which is in 6 weeks, I can stay. If not, I'll come home."_

_**"Well, alright. As long as that's ok with Dana."**_

**"Mr. Reese if I can help it, Logan might have a few B's in somethings. Well...my better classes. My lowest grade right now is a B- and that's in Science. I had less because we were doing chemistry and I hate that...but Logan helped me get it up. Thanks Mr. Reese. Bye."**

**"**_**Alright Logan this is your last chance. And Dana, I want to know everything he gets on everything...and what he had to do. Ok?"**_

**"Got it. Bye. Thanks."**

_"Thanks Dad."_

_**"Bye."**_

_**END PHONE CONVO! (Dana's POV again)**_

Wow. It worked. YES!

"Thanks Cruz. It means alot." Logan said as he put his phone away.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"Friends?" He asked.

"I umm..."

"You think of me as a friend. Don't you? I knew it. You don't hate me." He gloated.

"Ok fine I don't hate you. But you have to work hard you know. Promise me, Reese."

"Ok. I promise."

"Good."

**A/N: Wow that was interesting. How funny. Dana saved Logan from leaving PCA...for now at least. What'll happen? Does Logan keep his promise? Can Dana keep her and Logan's grades up? What about everyone else? What'll they think? REVIEW to find out!**

**-Breanna**


	3. Confessions of Logan and truth or dare

Chapter 3

A/N: Wow this chapter took some time to write! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! R&R!

Disclaimer: Still owning nothing! Except the idea, duh! **(Still Dana's POV)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. I got Logan's dad to agree to let Logan stay as long as I help him get his grades up. This should be hard. I have to keep my grades up and get Logan's to C's in 6 weeks! Oh and we only get out of school today. The dean changed his mind and said there will be classes tomorrow. Well we are all getting ready for bed now. I hope Logan keeps his promise.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Nicole asked. You can always rely on her to state the obvious question.

"Well I thought maybe, since Chase and I are friends he wouldn't mind sleeping in my bed with me. And Michael could sleep with Nicole, if that's okay. And I guess that leaves the two lovebirds over here together." Way to go Chase! He's loving this.

"Yea fine with me." He and Michael agreed.

"Ok." Nicole said after thinking.

"Well uh...its fine with me I guess. If Logan wants to." I said quietly.

"Yea. Sure." He said.

"Good then it's settled. Guys, you can change in here and we'll go to the bathroom." Zoey told us as she picked up the 'Pajama Box'. The name was Nicole's idea.

Zoey took out her pajamas which was a blue tank top and silky blue pants. She next took Nicole's hot pink button up shirt that said 'I'm nicer when I'm sleeping' in purple letters and threw it to her. Next she pulled out what Chase chose as pajamas which was a baggy shirt and shorts. Mike's shirt was next and then Logan's pants. She then tossed me my blue t-shirt that said 'I'm nicer when I'm sleeping' on it in red letters. Then she tossed Mike and Logan there other stuff. Finally she tossed Nicole her pink shorts that said 'Pretty in Pink' on the back and me my black shorts that said 'No I lied. I'm not.' in gold letters. It was supposed to match the shorts.

We walked back into the room from the bathroom after about 5 minutes. We walked in to see Chase and Michael thumb-wrestling **(A/N: I have no idea about that...it's for my bff Michaela)** and Logan sitting on my bed listening to his ipod. Zoey walked over to the thumb-wrestlers and they stopped. Nicole and Mike climbed up to the top bunk and Zoey and Chase got into the single bed.

I looked at Logan and he smirked at me. I climbed into my bed and scooted over toward the wall. Logan climbed in again and seemed really close to me. I tried to tell myself it was just my imagination. Before I knew it I woke up to the sounds of Michael snoring, Zoey's bed creaking, Nicole breathing weirdly, and most importantly Logan's arm around my waist!

"Logan" I whispered. "Wake up." I shook him gently.

"Huh what?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Get off me Reese. Its 3:30 and Zo's alarm goes off at 6. I don't want them to see your arm around me. We aren't dating you know." I whispered.

"Fine sorry. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." He whispered harshly and turned away from me.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I just meant if Nicole woke up and saw your arm around me she'd go blab it to the whole school. And...I didn't think you'd want that because then you wouldn't have any girls want to make out with you." I whispered. He turned back around.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rude before. I mean, without you I'd be leaving PCA in a few days." He told me sadly.

"But you aren't. I'm going to help you so you can stay here forever. If you left...I can't believe I'm saying this...but if you left I'd miss you." I whispered.

"Just like I'd miss you if you left. I was kinda glad when you turned down that exchange program to France. I would've missed you a lot." He confessed. Wow.

"Logan...I'm shocked." I said quietly.

"That's okay. I'm shocked I just confessed that to you." We laid there silently for a while.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhh...truth."

"Who do you like?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Uhh...will you tell me who you like first?" I asked trying to sound hopeful.

"Nope."

"Of course not. Well...I like..." I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Man that was hard to write. And it has a cliffie!!! Review Review Review. It'll make chapter 4 longer maybe. If your reviews are nice...no I'm joking. But all reviews are well-liked and the more the merrier! HAHA!**

**-Breanna.**


	4. A makeout night and more truth or dare!

_"Of course not. Well...I like..." I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing._

"You like who?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake the gang. I glanced at the clock. 3:45am.

"Uh...you." I said and knew my face was red. I am so greatful that it's dark.

"You...you do?" He looks shocked.

"Yea." I whispered.

"So that's why you wanted to get me to stay here. Because you like me." He stated.

"Uh...yea mostly." I tried to sound confident, but it came more scared sounding.

"Wow. That's got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks. I know I promised once, but I'm gonna do it again. I promise, Dana, that I'll try hard to bring my grades up."

"Thanks Logan. And...thanks for not saying 'I knew you liked me'." I said and smiled.

"No problem." He smiled. He moved closer and kissed my lips lightly. He pulled away just as quick as it had come, much to my disliking.

"What...what was that for?" I asked. He laughed.

"I don't know. I guess...ok well I...kinda like you too." He said quietly.

"Really?" I asked. I know Logan probably wouldn't lie about this, espescially when he was stuttering.

"Yea." He said it the same way I had said 'Yea' when he asked me if I really liked him.

"Cool." I said. "I mean..." I must of made a face because he replied.

"You shouldn't make faces like that. You face is much prettier when you don't" He said. Aw that was so sweet.

"Thanks?" I said as more of a question.

"Your welcome." So he did mean it as a compliment and not an insult. We were silent for a few minutes. I glanced at the clock again. 4:10am.

"So...if you like me...and I like you...does that mean you'd want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I said just to annoy him.

"Don't be cruel" He told me and moved my finger away from my chin.

He kissed me. But this time, he didn't pull away so fast. First we were just kind of kissing but not making out. I didn't really want to make a first move like that. Apparently, neither did he. We were probably 'just kissing' for about 2 minutes. I was totally loving this even if we weren't making out. I was thinking about whether or not to tell the girls about this when he pulled away for air.

"Wow Cruz. You are a good kisser." He said between breaths. "Although, I really don't know that well because we weren't making out." He smirked at me.

"You're not such a bad kisser yourself. But...you're right we weren't making out."

"I'm sorry but I have to say it...Hey Cruz, wanna make-out?" He said and laughed quietly.

"Well...I don't know..." I was bugging him again. And it was working.

"You are so mean." He whispered.

He kissed me, for the third time. But this time, I didn't have to think about the fact that we weren't making out. He licked my lips and I approved. I felt him smile against my lips. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and roamed all over. I forced his tongue back out of my mouth and I followed it into his. I roamed his mouth. He broke the kiss and started kissing just next to my lips. He was trying to tease me and I knew it. I moved and started kissing his neck. He moaned and I put my finger on his lips, never once leaving the spot on his neck. He pushed me away and tried to tease me again. It wasn't going to work but I figured he could try. He moved down to kiss my neck. Now it was my turn to moan. He found my 'spot' and he was now using it against me. He bit that spot and I moaned again. He pulled away.

"Good spot. I'll have to remember that." He smiled at me. Not a smirk, a smile.

"Very funny. I found your spot too, didn't I?" I asked.

"Actually, no." He challenged. He knew I would not give up until I found that spot.

"Fine. Suit yourself." I whispered right in his ear.

I started kissing his neck. I moved around trying to find his spot. He moaned and tried to push me away. I found it. I started sucking and biting on his spot. He moaned again, and once again he tried to push me away. He really didn't like that I could do this to him. After a little bit longer, I let him push me away.

"Told you I'd find it." I told him simply.

"Yea well...I didn't continue to use it."

"That is such a lie and you know it." I whisper-yelled. Nicole made that up.

"Fine I'm lying. But I do believe you never answered my question. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. Stupid boy that asks stupid questions.

"What do you think?" I replied and kissed him. He tried to deepen it but I refused and pulled away. He frowned. I glanced at the clock. 5:30.

"Reese, it's 5:30. We have to get up at 6. We spent all this time talking...and kissing, when we should have been sleeping."

"You woke me up." He defended.

"Fine it was my fault." I sighed and tried to sleep.

He kissed my lips very lightly after about 5 minutes. He started to pull away because I think he thought I was sleeping. I kissed him back. He stopped kissing me, I guess he was shocked. But he quickly began kissing me again. He tried to deepen it(shocker on his part, really) and I sighed. He frowned against my lips but continued to beg for entrance. I gave in and parted my lips. I swear, we were kissing for another good 3 minutes. I had to pull away, because I needed air. Just as I broke away, the alarm went off. Logan groaned and I joined him. Zoey and Chase sat up and looked around. Zoey went to wake Nicole and Mike first because they were easier to wake up. Chase turned on the news and saw that stupid reporter guy. I listened and I knew Logan was too.

"I am glad to report a 2 hour delay for all PCA students. But, you all must report to class after the two hours are over. Any student who disobeys, will have detention Saturday. Thanks for listening." We heard a lot of people scream and Coco yell a shut up at them.

Nicole's face brightened and she nodded at Chase, Mike and Zoey. What's going on? Logan looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"Let's play a game." Nicole suggested. "How about...truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" Logan and I said at the same time. We both blushed.

"Okay people. Sit." Zoey instructed. "I'll go first." Surprise surprise.

"Ummm...Dana, truth or dare?" She asked after looking at each person carefully.

"Dare." I responded without thinking. 'Ohhhhh' was heard all around, except from Logan.

"Ok. I dare you to...kiss Logan." I knew that was coming.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and tried to act disgusted.

I moved over to Logan and narrowed my eyes. Nobody knew about last night...or I guess that would be this morning. I leaned in and kissed him lightly. He kissed me automatically. This is our what...6th kiss today? Geez. Maybe Miss Perfect and Miss Hyper-a-lot(haha i like that) were right. Maybe we do make a good couple. Logan asked for entrance and I approved. I forgot all about the gang by now. Our tongues were fighting to win control. Logan pushed me back so I was laying on the floor and he sat on top of me. If someone were to walk in right now...they'd be shocked at the scene.

Oh course to our luck in walked...

**A/N: CLIFFIE! Who walks in on this major event? What will the gang say IF they ever find out about Dana and Logan's make-out night? What will the person that walks in say to the two? So many questions...so little answers. Haha. Reveiw!!! It'll put me in motivation for this story instead of Secrets Spilled, which now has 4 chapters too! Thanks for reading. **

**-Breanna. (P.S. My Brebre15 account is kinda on hold...but if you got ideas let me know!)**


	5. Why do my friends Love truth or dare?

**A/N: Just so you guys aren't confused about what's happening(I hope you aren't) I'm gonna put a little of what happened last chapter in here so you guys know.**

**Last Chapter Review: **_**Nicole suggests truth or dare and Zoey asks Dana. Dana says Dare and Zoey dares her to kiss Logan. She kisses him lightly and he automatically kisses back. He asks for entrance and she approves. They fight for control. Logan pushes Dana back onto the floor and is sitting on top of her.**_

_**THERE YOU GO! NOW ON WITH THE STORY:) (Dana's POV still)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Oh course to our luck in walked..._

I heard someone clear their throat and we broke our little make-out session. We looked up to see Coco and Dean Rivers! Logan's face is so red, and I can feel mine getting there.

"What's going on here?" Coco asks. The dean whispered something in her ear.

"Uh...we were uh..." Logan says.

"Mr. Reese, I don't believe you father would be to happy if he found out you were just making-out with the girl who is supposed to be helping you keep your grades up. Do you agree?" Dean Rivers asked and I looked at Logan.

"Sir." Zoey speaks up. "It was our fault. We were playing truth or dare. I didn't know about the whole Dana helping Logan thing and we were trying to set them up. We have always thought they liked each other. I dared Dana to kiss Logan. It just got a little out of hand, I guess."

"Well Miss Brooks. I must say I am shocked. But since you claim it was your fault, I won't tell Mr. Reese's father about this. But for two people who claim to hate each other, you two seemed to be enjoying that kiss. If I do say so myself. You may think just because I'm not a teenager I don't know about this kind of stuff. I'm a dean at a coed boarding school, I know this stuff. Continue with your game I suppose." Dean Rivers said and walked out. Wow.

"Yea guys. You did seem to really like that kiss. Why?" Michael asked.

"Umm..." Logan said and looked at me. He mouthed 'wanna tell em' to me and I nodded.

"Uh we are kinda...uh dating." I said. Zoey and Nicole's mouths dropped.

"Since when?" Nicole shreaked.

"Uh...about maybe 5:00 this morning. We were up last night." I said.

"Doing?" Michael asked.

"Talking and uh..." Logan looked at me as he spoke. His face is so red. I brought my hands to my face and felt how hot my face was. Great.

"And?" Chase asked.

"We have to go...somewhere." I said as I stood up and went to the closet. Logan agreed and stood too.

We picked our clothes and went to the bathroom. But when we came back, the gang was gone. There was a note on the floor.

_' Dana & Logan: Went to the movies. Figured you two might like some alone time. insert Nicole laugh here I mean to uh...study..and uh...make-out. Haha. L8r. Zo, Chase, Mike, and Nikki.'_

I showed Logan the note and he laughed. I went and sat on my bed. He came over and sat next to me.

"So...uh...what do you want to do for an hour and a half?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We could continue that kiss, you know?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

And for probably the 7th time today, he kissed me. But this time, it wasn't so gentle. He kissed rough. He pushed me and I fell back onto the bed and he fell on top of me. He broke the kiss and went straight to the spot on my neck. I moaned but he just continued. And he calls me mean? I tried to push him away but he shook his head. He continued with that spot for another minute then pulled back.

"You really hate that I know that spot don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." I said just as the gang came back.

"Hi." They all said and Logan sighed.

"Did we miss something?" Nicole asked. I'm confused.

"Why do you think you missed something Nicole?" Logan asked her.

"Well, your guys hair is kinda messed up and you seem out of breath. And on top of that, you are sitting on top of Dana." Nicole explained. Logan looked down at me. I tried not to laugh.

"Whatever." I said and sat up making Logan fall back.

Nicole was about to say something when Logan's cell phone rang. The ringtone was set for his dad only. Logan looked at me and I looked back. Finally, Logan went to the phone. He answered it and I told the gang to give us a minute. They left and I sat on my bed. He put it on speaker-phone. But as he did, I could hear his dad talking all about how he didn't like the fact that I wasn't a 'good girl'. Logan looked at me with big eyes.

"Uh dad?"

_"Yes son?"_

"Dana is listening. We are uh...dating." He said and I watched him hold his breath.

_"Oh really? Since when? And so I don't seem rude, Hello Dana."_

"Hi Mr. Reese"

"Yea dad we are. But I swear I'm still gonna work really hard. This could be a good thing though, because now I'll really want to keep my grades up so I can stay here with Dana." Aww.

_"Yes I suppose that's true. Well fine. But C's in 6 weeks or you're on the next flight. Got it? I have to go. Goodbye Logan, Goodbye Dana."_

"Bye."

"Bye Dad." Logan said and hung up.

------

"That went well?" I asked.

"I guess." The gang walked back in.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Nicole asked.

"NO!" We all yelled at her.

"Why are you obsessed with truth or dare?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

Whatever. Nicole will be Nicole. Logan's acting funny now. I wonder why...

**A/N: Ok people. Here is chapter 5. YAY! Why is Logan acting so weird? Why is Nicole really obsessed with truth or dare? In case you didn't read the title of this chapter. I think it fits...but I don't know. Haha. REVIEW!**

**-Breanna**


	6. The worst day, plus Logan's confession!

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Must I really write I do not own zoey101 in every chapter? It's so depressing.

---------------------------

I said Logan was acting weird. But that was yesterday I said that. Today, it all got worse. He dumped me! Nicole couldn't believe it. Zoey said we should give him the cold shoulder, but I don't think so. We went to class yesterday and then Logan and I came back here to study. We were getting along great for once and he just kinda said it. I was shocked. We had to finish the homework though. So today I have to write the grades he gets on the discriptions of what he had to do and email it to his dad. I'm already dressed and waiting with Chase, Mike, and Logan for Zoey and Nicole to get ready.

Zoey is in a PCA t-shirt and dark jeans with a PCA hoodie and tennis shoes. Nicole is in a tight pink mini-dress that she put over partly faded dark washed jeans with boots that reach her knees. I just put on a black long-sleeve shirt and faded light jeans with some random shoes. The girls were finally ready and we left for breakfast.

When we got there I decided I wan't hungry.

"Guys, I'm not that hungry. I'm just gonna head to class." I said and started to walk away. I heard someone stand up to follow me but I didn't look back.

"Hey Cruz." I heard someone yell. I knew exactly who it was once they said that. _Logan._

"What?" I spun around so fast he almost ran into me.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked as we started walking towards the math building.

"I said I'm not hungry." I told him and started walking faster. He grabbed my arm.

"Dana. Please talk to me. I know I made you mad okay. I'm sorry. But we still have to work together. Unless..." His voice trailed off. I knew what he was going to say, but I wanted him to say it.

"Unless?"

"Unless...you want me to go back home. Then you'd never have to see me again." He looked right in my eyes.

"I don't. I'll still help you. It's just that..." This time I let my voice trail off, hoping he'd get the hint.

"It's just what? That you still like me?" He asked.

"Well...yea." I said quietly.

"Dana I...I never knew you really liked me that much." He said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. You broke up with me. We're...over." I sighed as I spoke the word over.

"It does matter. I like you too. I still do. I broke up with you because I thought you were only dating me because you're helping me stay here."

"Well I wasn't." I said as we walked into the classroom.

I took my seat that happened to be next to Logan. He sat down and turned to me. We were early. He was about to say something when the teacher walked in. She stared at us. She has never seen us here early, let alone together.

"You two are early. And getting along?" She asked us. We nodded. She is the kind of teacher who likes to be involved in her students lives.

"Well then. Mr. Reese, I suppose you have another girlfriend. Who is it this time?" The teacher, Mrs. Carson, asked. Logan looked at me.

"Well uh...actually Mrs. Carson. I'm in the process of getting a girlfriend. But I doubt she'd say yes...again." He said to her, but his eyes stayed locked with mine.

"Again? Who is it?" She asked.

"It's...Dana." He said. My mouth dropped. "But this time, I'll make sure not to mess it up."

"You've dated her before?" She asked.

"Yea. Over the snow day I asked her out. She said yes. But I didn't think she really wanted to have said yes, so I dumped her. Today I found out it was the worst mistake ever. And I want her to go back out with me again." He said. That's really sweet.

"Well, Dana. Aren't you going to answer?" Mrs. Carson asked.

"I uh..."

"Please Dana. Please answer me." Logan said softly.

"Logan I..."

**A/N: Ok so I left you with a cliffie. I'm mean and I know it. Sorry. Review please. I didn't really like this chapter so I hope you guys do.**

**-Breanna **


	7. The test that might change things

Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait. Major writers block on this story. R&R!

-----------------

_"Please Dana. Please answer me." Logan said softly._

_"Logan I..."_

"What?" he sounds so hopeful.

"I...you...broke my heart once. I can't take that chance again. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes but the tears still slipped out. Here is Mrs. Carson's highlight of the day. It's usually us fighting.

"Dana. I should be the one sorry. And I am. I feel so stupid. Can you just let me do one thing before I leave you alone?" He asked. I shrugged and then nodded as I opened my eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me lightly. He pulled away before I could react. I opened my eyes to see a single tear slide down his cheek. I made Logan Reese cry.

"L-Logan. Please don't cry." I said softly. Then I noticed Mrs. Carson tiptoeing out.

"I'm not crying." He said firmly.

"Fine you aren't. But...can we just be friends for awhile?" I asked quietly.

"I'd like that." He smiled. Logan Reese actually smiled. The bell rang and students started coming in. When the last bell rang, Mrs. Carson came in.

"Good Morning Class. As you know, we had a test yesterday. So first, I'm going to return those and then we'll move on." She started passing back tests. I hope I did okay, and Logan too.

"Dana." She said and smiled as she laid the test on my desk upside down.

I saw Logan look over and I met his eyes. Then I looked back to the test and flipped it over. I smiled when I saw the big _A _ at the top of the page. Next to it written in red was, _Good Work. 100 percent._ Logan met my eyes again and he looked shocked.

"Logan." Mrs. Carson said as she looked down at him. I watched him take a deep breath before flipping over the paper.

He looked up and our eyes locked. He just shrugged and flipped it back upside down. I reached for it but he slapped my hand away. I glared at him. When the bell finally rang, I stood up and grabbed my stuff. I watched Logan make a run for the door. But I caught up.

"What will it take for you to show me that test?" I asked.

"Why should I show it to my friend?" He asked as he exaggerated the word friend.

"Logan..." I faked a whine.

"Come on. We have a free this period. Come to my dorm with me." He said and walked off.

When we finally got back to his dorm, I looked at him expectantly. He shook his head and sat down on his bed. He was still holding his test. I know I'm going to regret my next move, but I don't care.

I tackled him. I jumped on top of him and tried to grab the test. We wrestled around for like two minutes. He stopped and he was on top of me. He smirked.

"Thought you were supposed to be tackling me, Cruz." He said.

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically. I gave one last desperate attempt to get the test and sighed.

"Fine we'll do a little trade." He said and smirked.

"What kind of trade?" I asked.

"I'll show you my test if you...will make out with me." He said smoothly.

"Logan...that's not fair." I complained.

"I think it is." He said. "Yes or no, Cruz?"

"Fine. But you have to give me the paper first." I declared.

"I'll put it on the floor. We kiss, then you can get it." He challenged as he dropped the paper to the floor.

"Fine." I sighed. Can this get any worse? I really just want to be friends.

He leaned in and I did too. We are so close.

**A/N: Does she kiss him? Or are they interupted? What's Logan's grade? How will Dana react to it? So many questions, and as of right now, there aren't any answers. Review.**

**-Breanna**


	8. You can be just friends that kiss right?

_He leaned in and I did too. We are so close._

Our lips are almost touching. I actually kind of want to kiss him. But I know it's just to get that test. At least, that's what I'm telling myself.

Our lips touch lightly. It's been barely three seconds when we hear the door open and someone gasp. We broke away and looked at each other. I shifted my eyes to the door. The gang. Nicole and Zoey's mouths are dropped. Chase's eyes are huge and Michael just looks surprised.

"Um...did we miss something?" Zoey asks.

"No. We are just friends." I said but it didn't sound that assuring.

"Right." Chase says sarcastically.

"Really. I wouldn't show her my test so...I told her if she kissed me I'd show it to her." Logan said and glanced at me.

"Seriously?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Logan said softly.

"Oh..well...we are going to the beach. So we'll see you later?" Zoey stutters.

"Yea ok." I tell them and they leave. Logan looks at me again.

"You really just want to be friends don't you?" He says a little sadder than I expected.

"Kind of." I whisper.

"Why? Dana, don't you like me? I thought...I thought you did. That's why I asked you to kiss me again." He told me and looked me right in the eyes.

"Logan...I do like you. Really. But we tried and you dumped me. It hurt. I can't do that again, I'm sorry." I mumble the last part.

"I swear, I won't hurt you again." He says softly.

"I think I know that deep down. And I'm just afraid. Afraid that...I don't know." I tell him softly.

"But if you know that, why don't you believe it?" He asks.

"I don't know. I want to. It's just that...it's hard, Logan. I've liked you for so long and then you dumped me. I think it made me afraid...of you." It sounded more like a question.

"So when we kissed just now...you didn't feel anything?" He asks.

"Yes I did. I felt a lot. I was never supposed to fall for you. I don't know how that changed." I whisper.

"I was never supposed to fall for anyone. I'm supposed to be this big player. Until I met you, I was one." He says and I blush a little.

"I'm sorry, Logan." I whisper and start toward the door.

"Dana...wait." He says and then he's behind me. "Where are you going? Don't you want to see this?" He waves his test infront of my face.

"I didn't think you'd let me. You did say I had to make out with you. Which got interrupted." I don't even turn around.

"That was mean. Here." He shoved the test into my hands and went to the couch.

I looked down at the test. _B. Good Job Logan. Keep working._ I was happy for him. I turned to look at him. He wouldn't look back. I sighed and walked over to him. I stood right infront of him and it wasn't until then that he looked at me. I smiled.

"You did good." I whisper and head back to the door, dropping the test in his lap.

I'm right at the door when I feel him grab my arm. He pulls me around so I'm facing him. He leans in and kisses me so lightly. I don't get a chance to respond before he pulls away. He lets my arm go. If I wanted to run now would be the time. I don't move. We're just looking at each other.

"Why did you do that?" I ask lightly.

"I really like you. I...couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Don't be sorry." I whisper as I walk up to him. He's leaning on the wall now. He looks at me confused.

"What?" He asks.

I don't answer. I stand right infront of him and lean up to kiss him. Our lips touch and then it's war. We're fighting for dominance. He's winning. His hands are running through my hair, while mine are holding the back of his neck. I'm pulling him closer, if that's possible.

The door opens again. But this time, we don't break away. I hear Nicole go 'awwww' and Zoey agree. I don't care what they think. I'm floating on clouds. This is the best kiss ever. We just keep making out. The gang is still watching us. I can feel it. Logan starts to pull away but I refuse. He moans into my mouth.The gang left. Logan pulls away this time and we're both breathing hard.

"Wow.." Is all he can say. I smile.

"I really like you too. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He knows I'm mocking him. He smiles.

"You think you're so funny, Cruz." He shakes his head playfully.

"No, I know I'm funny." I tease.

**A/N: Chapter 8 people. Review! Logan got a B! Dana kissed him, even after the just friends thing. What'd you think?**

**-Breanna**


	9. Our happily ever after

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, and any extras in this chapter are made up.**

So two weeks ago, Logan and I kissed. It was the best kiss ever. We've had our fights but we've mostly been going strong. I hope we last, I really like him. He says he likes me too. I know that if he dumps me again, I could never take him back. It would just hurt to much. He tells me he'll never do it again. Zoey and Nicole always ask if he's said 'I love you' yet, but he hasn't. I know that he's not the kind of person to say it if he doesn't mean it, and that's a good thing.

Oh and about Logan's grades. He has 4 C's and 4 B's in his classes. His dad called me and thanked me. He said he didn't really think I could do it. He also didn't think it would work because we're dating now. He was wrong. Logan made up this little joke-like thing. Every time he gets an A on an assingment or a test, I have to make out with him. At least I know he's trying hard, even if it is just for a kiss.

Chase and Zoey are still at that just friends level. Chase admitted to liking Zoey, but he hasn't acted on it. Zoey claims that if he asked her out, she'd say yes. She hints toward it a lot, but he just doesn't get it. Maybe he's turning to be like Zoey, to oblivious for his own good.

Nicole, on the other hand, has a new boyfriend. His name is Chris and she likes him a lot. They've been together for this whole week. Nicole is always hanging on him, and I know personally that she'd tell him she loves him if he did it first.

Michael also has a new girlfriend, Alyssa. She's a really laid-back girl, which is just what Michael needs. He is always with her. Walking her to class, holding her hand, kissing her, and sometimes it makes me sick. But I know Logan and I do it too.

So here's our happily ever after. We all hope that Zoey and Chase will get together some day, but right now I just don't see it.

**A/N: Ok so that was really short. But I didn't have any other ideas for anymore chapters. So this is supposed to tie it all up. Maybe there'll be a sequel one day. What do you guys think of that? Review!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
